


Sun and Rain

by NyxSolei



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxSolei/pseuds/NyxSolei
Summary: Yunho does everything to promise his son a good life. Sometimes, it has nothing to do with actually being the child's father. He meets Changmin, the new teacher, that teaches him a valuable lesson about love.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy and leave a comment below ^^

Yunho works hard. Every morning he wakes up and has 30 minutes to prepare for working day. At 27 minutes to due, he has already brushed teeth and washed his face. At 25, Yunho gets out of shower and starts shaving. As the countdown hits 15 minutes, he’s turning on the coffee machine and reads through the local news. He’s prepared and ready five minutes before he has to go, just so he could save some time in case he has an UI, unexpected incident.

He steps out of the prestigious apartment in a black suit, black shiny shoes and a tie of choice. Everything must be perfect for Jung Yunho.

By six o’clock he’s in his black Hyundai, a 95’ Accent model that he keeps well, not leaving on it even the slightest scratch. He arrives at the tall building, prepared to work for the next few hours, until he needs to leave, only to work some more from home.

 

Changmin takes a deep breath and removes his hands from their hiding within his pocket. It’s his first day in the new job he got, and he can't help but feel excited. He wears his favourite cream coloured woollen sweater that hugs his slim yet firm body graciously. He put on his lucky shoes, just in case he’d feel discouraged. He smiles at the door and enters. A fee faces he manages to register with a name, but the other look at him with just as much surprise and curiosity.

He introduces himself to the room and sits down at his designated corner. Changmin places his bag next to him and takes in the view he's going to meet every day from now on.

 

“Good morning.” He greets, and flashes a happy smile to the 30 pairs of eyes watching him with anticipation, “My name is Shim Changmin, I’ll be your homeroom teacher.”

 

Yunho rushes from one phone call to another. The presentation made last week doesn't satisfy him and he calls those in charge of it to make it anew. His desk is organized, but overflowing with sticky notes. His fingers flip through a few of them, while his mouth barks something into the earpiece. Yunho discards at least 20 of them, and it makes him feel content.

The stocks have rose and the whole office seems to be in chaos. Luckily, they have Yunho. The next one in line for CEO, the best of the best in the company. He has never failed any deal, and his public image is perfect.

Except…

 

The clock strikes four and Yunho panickes. He tells the person on the line he’d call him back. After grabbing his keys, and rushing to the parking lot, he’s on his way to the only break he gets throughout the day. It’s only 45 minutes long, but those are 45 minutes he isn't working, and that's a waste of time. The phone rings and he answers hastily.

“Sir, I hope you haven't forgotten to get off work in time, I’ve given you a two-week early notice, written and faxed that I can’t come to work today.” It’s a young woman’s voice. Usually, he likes this girl, which he doesn't bother to remember her name. However, today, her words are straining to him. Of course he wouldn't forget, he’s just a little late.

 

The bell rings and Changmin bids farewell to his class. He’s about to lock the classroom's door, when he notices one of his students hasn't left the place. He asks for his name, then asks why isn't the kid going home.

“No one is going to pick me up today.” He replies, tone unnaturally calm for a mere 8 years old.

“Who usually picks you up?” Changmin asks, gesturing to the child to follow him.

“My nanny.” He answers shortly, “But she won't come today.”

“What about your parents?” He leads them both to the garden outside. The school is huge, something that Changmin isn't used to. It’s a place for well endowed children and prestigious families, a title that the child next to Changmin probably falls under.

“My dad is busy, always. He doesn't have time for me.” The 8 years old confesses, but Changmin hears no resentment nor sadness in his voice. As if he’s used to the situation.

 

He parks the Hyundai and jolts to the gates. Yunho looks at the watch and catches that he has only 20 minutes left for his break. He dials, and waits for the call to connect. The call is dropped before he could say anything and he sees two figures sitting on the yard’s bench. One of them, the smaller, is familiar, but the other he doesn't register in his mind and pays little attention to it.

“Come on.” He tells the younger one, “I’m going to be late if we stay here too long.”

Changmin bites his lip, and reminds himself that as a teacher he should know the children's parents. He offers his hand with a smile, introducing himself for the third time this day.

“Jung Yunho.” He answers and gives him a quick shake, “I’d love to chat more but I have work waiting for me. Let’s go.” He says to the child and the latter obliges without saying a word.

Changmin is mesmerized by the behaviour of the two. The 8 years old he taught before would run to their parents, yelling in joy, but the Jungs aren't usual, he notes to himself. Changmin bowes a farewell.

“I hope we will see each other again.” He says brightly, even though the air around them is tense. Yunho hums, thinking, then hands out his business card.

“Call only if it’s absolutely necessary.” He concludes and before Changmin knows it, the people in front of him vanish.

 

“Dad.” The child says, tugging on his seatbelt, “Can you come and pick me up tomorrow, too?”

“Absolutely not.” Yunho replies without thinking, “For every hour I miss at the office I need to work at home. The school admission fees won't pay themselves.” He coldly says, and the rest of the ride passes silently.

 

Changmin knows he shouldn't interfere with other’s life. He knows his place as a teacher. But, the one and only interaction he has with Jung Yunho and his son taught him that the child will grow up to be miserable. As long as he’s that kid’s teacher, a figure he should look up to and ask for help from, Changmin is going to do his best in making his life a little less cold. He ponders about it for the rest of the evening, and comes up with a plan.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment letting me know your thoughts ^^

His fingers flip through another page as he carelessly reads the lines on the newspaper. Yunho presses his lips to the coffee cup and his taste buds are allured by the bitter and strong taste. It wakes him up enough do he’d remember that today was his day off. As he’s finished, a young lady meets him and takes away his cup. The house is silent except for the clatter of dishes being put into the dishwasher.

“Mister Jung,” The lady calls for his attention, “There will be a parents meeting in two days. I have done as you asked to fill your place, but the new teacher isn't allowing for anyone who isn't a parent to be there.”

Yunho slams the newspaper on the dark dining table and finally looks at the girl he didn't bother to remember her name.

“It’s a waste of time. Tell him I can't show up.” He growls, then looks at his watch. It’s still early enough.

“I have tried mister Jung, but he says he’ll fail every child whose parent won't be present.” She weakly replies.

“That’s ridiculous…” He says bitterly, “Fine. I’ll schedule it. But it can't become a habit. There's a reason you’re hired and I’m his father.”

 

Yunho's father was very much like him, except he didn't slip. His public image was clean and shiny, so when it became clear to the world that Yunho has an offspring out of marriage, the anger and torment he had to face was immense.

Yunho was in shock himself when the woman he loved told him she bore a son. He rushed to her apartment only to find a note and a little child, alone. Without hesitation, he took him in. He told his assistants to find the kid’s birth certificate and only then he learned his name. The child was signed under his mother's name, and Yunho had a whole lot of lawsuits to register him again by the name of Jung Yoon.

 

Yunho looks at the calm aura of his son, thinking deeply whether he made the right choice. He loves him, dearly, and it breaks his heart recalling the state he found him in. He wants to be a good father, but has no experience whatsoever, nor guidance. The only thing he can do is hire someone who’d be better than him. Yunho wants to promise Yoon a good, solid life. So that nothing will be missing, so that everything he needs will be at the reach of hand.

“I’m going to school.” The child announces, and something in Yunho tells him that he should reply in one way or another.

The man stands up and follows his son to the door, “I will drive you.” He says in softness that he isn't aware he’s capable of.

The smile Yoon returns him make Yunho's heart flutter.

 

Changmin is perplexed. He stares at his notes and reads through them again, just to be sure he’s going to ask all the questions he needs to get answers to from chairman Jung Yunho. He tugs on the collar of his sweater and sighs. The classroom is decorated in different paintings kids made in art class and the curtains are shut, hiding the fact Changmin is on the third floor, away from the school’s entrance.

There’s a knock on the door and the man stands up, looking forward to meeting and talking with the one he has been so curious about.

“Good evening.” Yunho greets him and Changmin returns a bow, gesturing at the empty seat next to him.

 

“What’s your occupation?” Changmin asks. His voice is dry, just like his throat.

“I’m a management executive, in Choi technologies. But that’s written on my business card, which I gave you. Please refrain from asking things you already know the answer to.” Yunho replies coldly, looking at the silver watch, “I have only 40 minutes.” He says.

“That’s too bad because I intend to make this meeting 41 minutes.” Changmin smirks.

 

Yunho's eyes widen in disbelief, “Excuse me?” He snaps, “Do you have no respect towards people's jobs?”

“Do you?” He snarls back, “Mister Jung, I’m in charge of your son's development here, and that means identifying when there's something wrong. You pay little attention to him, and you’re even less involved in his life. You rude and disrespectful behavior only confirms it.” 

Yunho is speechless. Sure, he isn't the greatest father there is, but he tries. He tries so hard to make enough money to reassure Yoon will be well endowed in the future.

“I work every day to the fullest so my son will have everything he needs to be successful.” Yunho says between gritted teeth.

Changmin hums, “Does that includes a father to rely on? Or happiness? Do you even know what’s Yoon’s favourite subject is? What are his dreams? Hopes?” He asks, his eyes reflecting the pure concern he stores.

 

Yunho jolts from his seat, “This conversation is over, mister Shim Changmin.” He says firmly and exits.

 

He calls up his assistant and asks him to bring him by tomorrow morning Shim Changmin's profile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed ^^


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment below ^^

The apartment is silent when Yunho's mind isn't. He recalls the words Changmin told him one night earlier.

 

_ Do you even know his hopes? Dreams? _

 

Yunho sighs and calls for his son. The child whose uncanny resemblance to Yunho is evident.

“What’s your favorite subject?” He asks in a rusty voice. The question seems so unnatural to him that it confused even Yoon.

“I’m good at all of them, dad.” The child answers, blinking dumbfoundedly at the older.

“Yes, I’m sure of it, but,” He tries again, “What subject you like most?” Yunho lowers himself to crouch in front of Yoon, looking to his eyes.

“You don't have to worry about me getting a better grade at some subject and not in the others.” He says. His discomfort makes Yunho's heart clench. Changmin was right, and that's the least thing he wants to admit.

“Yoon,” He cooes softly, “What do you enjoy most learning?”

 

“Arts!” He shouts at the phone, angrily, “My son likes painting.” He cries out.

“I can schedule him some private lessons for that, Jung-ssi.” His assistant, who is used to those kind of tantrums replies calmly through the phone.

“That’s not the point!” He screams, falling into his black leather office chair and exhales, “Why does he likes something so…” He pauses to think, “useless? It isn't math, or science, it will lead him nowhere.”

“Sir, he’s 8.” His assistant says, “Kids that age usually have fun, play games, talk to friends.”

Yunho hums, “I don't think he's doing any of that.” He confesses, then thinks further, “Do you have Shim’s profile?” 

“In the second drawer to the right. I have to go, I will text you your schedule.” The man says and the call disconnects.

 

Yunho is a man with a plan, always. This time, it involves Shim Changmin.

 

He secures his feet into the slippers and walks exhaustedly towards the bedroom. Being a teacher isn't simple, especially when the most important subject for the kids is how many shares percentage do their parents hold. Changmin opens the laptop and starts his research, he should be aware of the different companies the kids are originated from. 

He can teach math, foreign language, physics, chemistry, biology, but remembering the stock market is far too difficult for him. It's boring, and he loses concentration quickly.

His phone rings, an unknown number. 

 

“Hello?” He asks calmly. Perhaps it’s one of the parents.

“Hello, Shim Changmin. I’m calling because I want to hire you.” The man on the other line speaks. He explains that he wants to hire him for tutoring. Nothing too complicated, and the pay is good. Eventually he writes down an address and a date, and goes to sleep in content.

 

Yunho checks the apartment a couple of times to make sure the place is clean and everything is just how it should be. He prepares two cups on the coffee table and sits down, exhaling. He runs his hand through the messy strands of hair and wipes away the sweat. This plan has to work. He has to become a good father to Yoon, but he needs guidance. Yunho has very little knowledge of how to act around his son.

 

The doorbell rings, and Yunho races towards the door to open it. He fixes his suit, and opens with a firm smile.

“Come in.” Yunho says, and before Changmin can figure out anything he is pushed inside.

“I’m sorry, I must have mistook the address.” The teacher apologizes.

“Not at all. I hired you through my assistant.” Yunho leads them to the living room and sits across Changmin.

“But, Yoon is one of the best students in class, there's no need for my help.” He tries to reason.

“You’re hired to help me, not my son.” Yunho says and shifts, “You see, you were right, I thought that by making money and buying everything for Yoon, he’ll be happy and successful. But that’s not true, and somehow you’re aware of it.” He explains and pours himself and his guest water, “You’re going to help me become a good father to Yoon.”


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment letting me know your thoughts ^^

“I’ve never had a child of my own.” Changmin confesses the obvious, “I’m only 23, it’s surprising that I got hired as a teacher at all.”

Yunho isn’t going to lose this bargain. As a businessman, this is his field of speciality. Placing the correct words to get them to play into your hand. He smiles reassuringly.

“That’s good, it means you’re very talented. We’re not very different, I’m only three years older than you, Changmin-ah.” He says, trying to sound friendlier than before. He needs this man's trust, and the way Yunho sees it, he’s gullible enough to believe him he actually pays attention to the male, if he places his cards right.

“Changmin-ah?” The teacher repeats dumbfoundedly, “Thank you for the compliment, but I really think I shouldn’t-” 

“Please.” Yunho cuts him, “I need to be a good father.” He gets up, walks behind Changmin and leans to his ear, “You seem very skilled, at what you do.” His whispers send shudders down the younger’s spine. He jerks out of place and stands to face Yunho.

“I need to think about this.” He simply replies, body tense and muscles clenched. Changmin is well aware how close Yunho is, and how he leaned down to tell him that he’s a good teacher. Because he’s skilled, as Yunho said, he wants Changmin to help him.

He wants him.

 

Changmin clenches teeth, focusing at everything but the other's words. He bows and bids farewell, escaping the spacious apartment, which suddenly seem so enclosing and limiting.

 

He took a deep breath as he found himself out in the street. He’s not sure how he got where he is, as his feet worked automatically. His mind is blank. He scoffs at himself for letting his guard down at the man, and feels disappointed at his behaviour. 

 

Yunho calls his assistant with a pleased smile, “Yes, I just did. Please keep an eye on him. Now that he’s affiliated with us it might be dangerous.” He says into the device, “He seems oblivious towards everything. I don't think he knows who I am, truly.” He smirks, “Sadly, he will have to learn.”

He hangs up and heads to his room. Yunho opens the newspaper, flicking through pointless articles. He bores of it quickly enough, and calls a few of his label mates for an outing.

 

They end up in a large lounge, mainly filled with people such as themselves. Jaejoong, a man with light coloured hair draws out a card, waiting for the others to respond to his attack.

“I heard you invited little Shim over.” Another man, under the name of Junsu says, “Why now?” He asks and places his card over the one on the table.

“I had a good opportunity.” Yunho replies shortly and lays out his last card, “We’ve been planning this anyway, isn’t it the reason why you hired him as a teacher?” He asks in a smug expression.

“I only did what I was told to.” Yoochun says with a shrug, gesturing to the others he just lost, “Does he really doesn't know anything?” He questions.

“If he does, he hasn't shown it to me, and I like those kind of games. Makes it much more fun to win, feels better.” Yunho smirks.

Their drinks arrive quickly, and soon they’re all content with the night’s hangout. 

 

Yunho opens the door to Yoon’s room and sighs.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers to the sleeping child, “You deserve someone better as a father.” He takes further steps into the darkness and caresses softly the kid’s cheek.

“I ended up using you too, for business. Forgive me.” He mutters weakly.

“Forgive dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's a HoMin without a little bit of twist? I'm so excited to share the next chapters! Please follow through and comment along ^^


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment below letting me know what you think about it ^^

Changmin is sitting with Yoon outside the spacious apartment, on the large balcony where three chairs have been laid out.

“You father is a good man.” Yunho hears him from afar waiting for the coffee machine to finish.

“He loves you a lot.” The teacher speaks calmly.

Yunho appreciates this quality in him. The peace, the warmth- things that Yunho is never capable of, as life forced him. He can't bring himself to the softness he whishes to next to his son, let alone next to other people.

The machine alerts the end of its work and Yunho joins the two in the balcony.

 

“I have to work in an hour.” He whispers to Changmin, “What can we do in the meanwhile?” He asks, keeping his voice low so Yoon won't hear.

It was the first lesson Changmin had taught him- not to speak about time next to his son. Not to mention he’s short on it, nor mentioning the limit of it.

“Ask him to show you his paintings.” The younger whispers back, “He made a few for you.”

Yunho crouches next the child and gives him a smile, “Yoon, can you show me what you’ve done in art class?”

He nods and runs off to his room, quickly and quietly. Yunho turns to the other and smiles, thanking him without any audible words.

Changmin shakes his head, “I’m glad to be of help.” He says, lifting his coffee cup, “Yoon is such a great kid, you must be proud.”

“I am. I want him to have a good future since his past wasn't an easy one.” Yunho sits next to him.

“May I ask?” He turns to him, eyes filled with curiosity.

“His mother, was someone I used to date when I was just 18. I found him alone, with a note that says she can't have him anymore and she’s sorry.” He pauses to think, “I was taking after my father in the industry, and you can imagine what harsh words I had to face when I told him I’m not sending Yoon off to an orphanage.” He jokes bitterly.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I know your kind of job can be hard with this kind of reputation.” Changmin places his hand over the other's shoulder, “I hope you too, can have a brighter future.” His eyes radiate sincerity, and Yunho wonders whether this man in front of him is really Shim Changmin. The one they sought after shouldn't be so warm and welcoming.

 

Yoon runs back, with a few folded pieces of paper. Yunho brings his child to his lap, just like the teacher told him to do, and waits for him to say anything.

“This is you.” Yoon gestures at a painting. It was nothing but a few quirky red lines shaped in something that resembled a face, two dots and a large stroke of black paint making it look like a frown.

“Why am I frowning?” Yunho asks, taking a closer look at it.

“It’s your face, you always look like that.” The child giggles, and Changmin has to hold himself back from joining him.

“Oh, really?” Yunho plays along, then changes expression to a forceful grin, “How about now?”

Yoon laughs and tries to jerk out of his father's lap, “You’re scary when you smile!” He shouts in between laughter and stumbles back to his room.

 

Yunho sighs. Only then he notices that Changmin is laughing too.

“You’re being disrespectful.” Yunho scoffs playfully, “Are you laughing at every parent you meet with?”

“Just the ones that scare their children with a smile, mister Jung.” He replies happily.

“Call me Yunho,” He says in a matter of fact, “You should be comfortable here.”

 

Junsu groans in frustration, stretching his arms away from the table.

“Whoever cleaned this guy’s profile is a genius.” He comments, then takes a swig of his drink. He clicks his tongue and turns to the oldest of the group, “There's nothing related to what we’re looking for.” He says in misery.

“Maybe he isn't related. But he’s a Shim.” Yoochun throws to the air, looking at the empty bottle before him.

“He has to be related. Every file we have on them says he is. What do you think, Yunho?” Jaejoong asks, and the three wait in silence for his words.

 

Yunho hums, thinking thoroughly through every detail he knows about what they’re looking for.

“I need to see him more. His actions don't add up with our information.” He finally states, then gulps down his whiskey, feeling the ever so familiar sensation of his throat burning. It gave him clarity, somehow.

 

“I will break Shim Changmin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to let you guys see what I've planned... Please leave comments, kudos and bookmarks ^^


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy ^^

The suited man frantically types onto his computer, checking from time to time a few of his notes near him. He can’t hear, can’t see anything but the words flowing from his mind to the document. 

The hour is late, yet the man is unaware of it. The eerie silence of the night surrounds him like a cover to hide within. He won't admit it, but he prefers working at night, rather at day- when everything around him is calm and the unknown is always present.

After a long session of work, he finally stretches back and stands up, feeling the blood waking up his sleeping limbs. He opens the second drawer and takes out a small, silver bottle. He drinks it to the last drop and wipes away the droplets falling down to the corner of his mouth.

Yunho sighs and looks to the sight of the city beneath him. The neon lights’ flickering and the constant commercials going on and off over a large flat screen relaxed him. He could clear his head, having no one else next to him. 

While it is true Yunho enjoyed people's company, he never feels truly relaxed among them. Constantly needing to place the right words, play the right cards, act in a certain way - it all bore him and strained him to a new level of fatigue.

It is a burden he must carry. The one who wears the crown, must bear its weight, and Yunho’s crown is gradually becoming heavier and heavier. He massages his nose bridge, grunting in exhaustion. Yunho sits down at the table, deciding to leave his work for the meanwhile and focus on the other side of his job.

The Shim’s file isn't as large as files he received before, and when he was first handled it, Yunho was convinced that there are pages missing. After reassuring there aren't, his frustration grew. They used to be a large network in Korea and Japan, wanting to spread to China as well. After a few successful years, the leader disappeared and there were all sorts of rumors - that he had killed himself, that he couldn't withstand the Japanese market and many others that Yunho registered as less likely to occur. However, one thing remained in secret - the heir to this meticulous empire. Yunho's father told him before that the hardest thing of being a leader is to have offsprings. You must hide them, taking care that no other rival would discover their whereabouts. They must be trained to run, to escape and to adapt- three things that Yunho had no heart to teach to Yoon. To  _ his _ Yoon.

His father embraced the fact Yunho wanted to take on the legal side of the business and come clean to the public’s eye, but warned him that as soon as he slips, he’ll be disowned. The empire doesn't need any special attention more than it already received before; news and headlines about some secret network of illegal markets spread across Asia. Sometimes the newsmen captured their actions, and the empire had to adjust, to evolve, to stretch itself so no one will find out their work.

It's not the life he wishes for Yoon to have, but he has no other choice.

 

Yunho stares blankly into the file, feeling the sudden drain of power. He is overworking. He has to do this, so if anything happens within the empire he’d have enough money to have Yoon secured. He has a plan, countering every situation that could inflict danger on his son and work. Every situation, but the Shim’s return.

 

They are rivals, known for their brutality and cold mentality. They were larger, and ruthless. They didn't care about getting to headlines and being exposed, since they’d simply kill off whoever made the slip. 

He sees none of that in the teacher. The sincerity, the care and warmth, is something he can never imagine going together with a Shim. When he was handled the matter of making the last remains of the Shim extinct, he prepared himself for someone who is willing to fight to death, and give a good fight, that is. He didn't expect a school teacher to be the last remains of the so called brutal empire.

If he’s able to deceive Yunho, there's no telling what allies he has affiliated with. That's what worries Yunho most - having an enemy so close to the thing he loves most, to his son.

 

He closes the file and pushes it back to the drawer. Upon leaving, he takes a silent vow to find those who were in charge for the massacre within his clan. To find every Shim and make sure he suffers at least as they did. 

 

He will break Shim Changmin, restoring the once unbeatable family he comes from. He will make sure they pay for every soul they have taken from Yunho's family.

 

He will make sure Yoon is safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, letting me know your thoughts ^^


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment below! I value it very much ^^

“I have some news.” Jaejoong says, gulping down what is his third glass of whiskey, “How do you want me to start? The good? The bad?” He asks, voice a little slurring.

Yunho shrugs, “Start with the Shim news, if you have any.” He grasps his own glass and takes a careful sip, just in case he needs to listen to this more thoroughly.

“The Shims,” Jaejoong starts, taking out a brown folder, “Paid a lot of money for someone to clean their heir’s profile. But, I have the original one, since they didn't pay enough to get rid of it.” He hands it to Yunho who wears a pleased expression.

“Good work.” He encourages him, and takes a glance at the now correct profile. Shim Changmin, 23, have been to China and Japan. Took care of the family’s business in Japan before their fall. Since then, he disappeared and changed many identities. The source states that the Shims never truly died, rather than gone into hiding. They are here, they're alive, and Yunho is going to extinct every each and one of them.

He hums, signing for Jaejoong to continue.

“The bad news are that Yoochun had found some contacts that confirmed they're planning something on our family. Since Changmin is the heir, I advise that you stay away from him, even more keep Yoon away.” Jaejoong comments, “We don't know yet what is the extent of their power, nor what their goal is. One thing I know for sure, they want to finish what they’ve started long ago.” He concludes and orders another glass.

 

Yunho's eyes trailed around the dim room. Their lounge is one of the only places he can think and rest clearly, much like the office. This realisation leads him to another one- he needs to take Shim here in order to play better. Only when he has this type of clarity, would Yunho have the upper hand.

 

Yoon wanders around the apartment back and forth. Yunho raises an eyebrow to the behaviour, asking whether everything is alright. When he receives a low 'no’, he gets up from the couch and crouches before his son. He gives him a warm smile and gently brushes his hair away.

“Yoon.” He says softly, “Is this because teacher Shim is late?” He asks calmly. The situation between them never been better, yet Yunho feels like he shouldn't be thankful to Shim for it. Shim is representing everything he dislikes, hates and want to take revenge on. However, he couldn't but feel grateful that he got such guidance to renew the connection between him and his son.

Yoon nods eagerly, “I like teacher Shim. He’s really nice and he makes you smile a lot.”

Yunho scoffs at that, “No, he doesn't, Yoon.” He lies smoothly, “He’s working for me, and that’s the only relationship we have between us.”

“He made you nicer to me.” Yoon says, and Yunho's heart clenches. How much he neglected his own flesh and blood to need an enemy help him set it straight? How much was he missing from Yoon's life?

 

The doorbell rings and the child cheerfully runs to open it, leaving Yunho and his thoughts behind. He hears a gleeful cry of Shim's name and gets up from his position. Today, he will take that man to the lounge, bringing him to his playground. Today, he will start cracking Shim.

 

The velvet colours and dim light mend into each other and supply a relaxing aura of mystery. There's an indulging scent of high cost liquors mixing together in the heavy air of the place, entering deep into the visitors’ senses, knocking them out of any other but pleasure. The low-tuned music brings closure to all those aspects and creates the perfect feeling for anyone who wants to do business.

Yunho orders them his drink of choice and sighs with his trademark smile to the younger. Changmin gives an uncomfortable nod back. It wasn't easy to convince him to come, but Yunho wasn't going to fail his plan.

“So,” He exclaims, changing position, “tell me more about yourself.” He offers nonchalantly the topic.

Changmin smiles, “I studied at the University in Japan, majored in education and business.” He says, “But you probably have read my profile, Jung-ssi.”

“I have.” He shots back, taking the first step into trapping the man within his words, “I saw you were in China, and in Japan. Do you speak those languages fluently?” Yunho makes the remark, hoping he has made Changmin pay enough attention to what he has got himself into.

“I do, that’s how I studied in Japan.” The younger answers, but there's something different in his voice. It becomes more tense.

“What were you working as before you got here?” Yunho fires again, keeping himself calm and composed as in every deal he has made before.

“I took care of the family business.” He says, even tenser than earlier, “My father passed away a year ago, and it was expected of me to continue his work and take on the high position.” Changmin takes down the drink at once, “I couldn't bare the pressure, so I ran away to Korea, and now I’m here.”

“What _is_ the family business?” Yunho queries, but regrets it very soon after. He feels something nudging against his stomach and the feeling isn't alien to him. He smirks, and drops his look to the gun pressing against his gut.

Changmin’s expression shifts into a mix of anger and hatred. Yunho studies the other’s features, then looks around, making sure no one else would see the events occurring within their booth.

  
“Stop asking question, _Jung_ , before another family loses its heir.” Changmin snaps coldly, and Yunho can hear and feel the loading of the gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please comment letting me know what you think will happen next ^^


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy and comment ^^

“Walk with me outside. It’s been a while since I used this kind of thing.” Changmin whispers, looking down to the black gun loaded against the man in front of him.

Yunho nods and gets up slowly. He was prepared for anything, anything but a gun. For how long has this man carried a weapon? Was it with him all along? Even when he was with Yoon?

Anger surges through his veins. Yunho wants to shout and punch the younger, but he knows he shouldn't. They reach an alley next to the lounge, where their actions are shadowed under the dark cover of the night.

“I wasn't lying when I said I ran away from my responsibility. I decided to step out of this kind of life and not you, nor anyone will bring me back.” Changmin threatens, his fingers are shivering over the trigger, “Don't get me involved in this, I had enough of running and resettling in my life. I like my job right now, and I don't plan on losing it,  _ Jung _ .” His voice sends shivers down Yunho's spine. He grits his teeth and narrows his eyes.

“You think simply stepping away from it means your actions are no longer valid?” Yunho suddenly barks, “You killed so many of my family, just for the lust of money and power. You’re a murderer.” He growls.

“Aren't you?” Changmin shots back, and Yunho turns to stone. He is right, even if Yunho hasn't killed anyone personally- it’s part of the heritage.

“Whatever you think I am, I am not. I have no part anymore in the family. I stepped down and ran away.” He says firmly again, “So,” he takes a step closer to the man before him, “Don't drag me into-”

 

He’s cut off by shouts of other men behind them. Yunho hears a muffled curse and suddenly he’s shoved by Changmin further into the alley. He isn't prepared when the other pushes him behind a large dumpster and covers him with his black, long jacket.

“What the hell Shim-” Yunho grunts, watching the scene with inquisitive eyes.

“Shut up. I don't want Yoon to lose his father.” He whispers, and stands still. Long moments pass in silence before the men disappear and Changmin steps back.

“You’re not the only one seeking for me. Stay away from me, for the sake of your son.” He merely says, and puts the gun back into his jacket’s pocket.

Yunho has no time to reply as Changmin is already running away, taking cover in the street.

  
  


The burn from the liquor doesn't help his confusion. He takes another glass and stares deeply into the void. Changmin covered for him, in the state of danger. He senses the sincerity of the man's words as they ring through his mind again and again.

 

_ I don't want Yoon to lose his father. _

_ Stay away from me, for the sake of your son. _

 

He slams his fist onto the table and calls his right hand man. The only way to understand this situation is to tell about his contradicted feelings to Jaejoong. By the little hours of the night, Yunho and Jaejoong finally reach to a realisation- they need to dig deeper about the Shim’s family state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some clues about the mystery... I will keep updating to reveal some more. Please leave a comment below ^^


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy ^^

Changmin packs the last bag and exhales deeply. He blew his cover far too easily in front of Yunho, unlike any other interrogations he has subdued in the past. At first, he thought that Yunho trusted him with his son. The reason he initially agreed to the job is to make affiliations with the Jungs. That way, he’d be secured from the past, from his family.

Knowing that Yunho sought after him to deteriorate him, makes Changmin understand how few allies he has in this world. After running away, all he wanted is a place to be protected within, to live a normal life.

He laughs bitterly, knowing now that it’s impossible for someone who used to be in a mafia. Before he leaves his apartment and moves again, he decides to wander around the neighborhood.

 

The cool wind knocks him into a lonesome feeling, following him everywhere he wanders. He looks at the shops and houses he has to say farewell to. Changmin greets the lady from the little supermarket and gives her a final bow before he leaves.

Only then, he notices him. At the corner of his eye, he meets an unfamiliar gaze boring into him. His hand pressed tightly against the gun in his coat and his muscles tensed a little less.

He wants to test for how long will that man keep following him. He stretches his arms dramatically, groaning at the muscles’ work. Changmin heads for another three or four stories before he takes a sharp turn to an alley. The man, as expected, follows.

 

“Who sent you?” Changmin asks, not bothering to turn around.

“Someone who wishes for your safety.” The man replies, and steps towards the other.

“Define safety.” Changmin growls coldly and turns, hand tight on the gun.

“I’m unarmed.” The man confesses, “I’m here just to ensure your family doesn't follow you.”

Changmin raises an eyebrow, wondering who wants to start another war.

“I believe you’ve met my boss yesterday.” The man says quietly, “My name is Kim Jaejoong, I work for Yunho, the family's leader.” He introduces himself with a smile, “He has  _ plans _ for you.” He simply says.

The words are enough for Changmin to start running, further and further, away from anything connected to this. That’s what he has been doing always- running, escaping. He never had the guts to face the truth.

In reality, he is just a coward.

 

Yunho closes the door behind and steps in the office silently. Changmin is smarter than he imagined, and that’s something that could cause great trouble in the future. He needs to keep the man close, so he could use his connections and wipe his previous family.

 

It takes Jaejoong a week to locate Changmin again, and another couple of days before Yunho makes the trip to the man's new house. There’s a cool breeze, blowing aggressively. Yunho tucks his coat tighter and squints his eyes in order to see. The hail from above showers upon the city and fills the streets with round, small and painful orbs. He lowers his head and rushes to the building. Yunho takes in the sight one last time and heads to the first floor.

Anticipation fills his heart, as well as fear. There’s no reason for Changmin to join him but for protection. As the man shown before, his abilities of running and hiding are extraordinary. However, there’s only so much you can hide from you fate.

Yunho needs Changmin to create a war, subtly. If he takes him under his custody, the Shims would be enraged, and his family will provide counter strike accordingly. He believes in the many that gathered under his leadership, since they are looking up to him, risking their lives for the sake of the mafia. Yunho couldn't be more grateful.

Their faith empowers his trembling hands as he knocks on the man’s door. He isn't expecting it to be open, but it is. Quietly, he enters, taking cautious step in the silence.

The eerie air feels uneasy on his heart. The only sound of hail attacking the house’s windows makes his mind focus on anything but it- when he hears nothing, he tenses even more.

With a racing heart and dry eyes, Yunho looks at the run-down apartment, scanning the boxes piled up everywhere.  _ Changmin was definitely here, _ he notes, noticing there’s no dust around. Another shaky step. Hail. Analog clock ticks. Wind. More hail, more ticks and tocks.

 

He meets the floor, grunting in pain as he’s being tackled down. Red liquid drips from his temple and mouth, but his racing heart hurts the most. The speed of it and the intensity of it causes his chest become constricted.

He growls lowly, trying to pick his posture up to no avail.

“Check his pockets. He’s probably armed.” An unfamiliar voice orders. Yunho tries to resist, acquiring himself another hard blow to his head. Hands roam everywhere, taking both of his guns and his only knife.

He’s sure there’s something being said, but his mind is far too hazy to comprehend anything. His hands are tied, as well as his legs and mouth. He’s dropped next to the couch. Everything around him spins. Yunho can smell and feel the blood on his face, dripping slowly as if taking a little by little of his consciousness away.

His dimmed vision seek for the faces of those who organized this trap. Only then, he remembers- this is Changmin’s house. They must've come after him, and he ended up in the crossfire.

As if reading his mind, Changmin's tied form is dropped next to him, the man looking weak and sick. His mouth isn't tied and he tries to say something.

It takes Yunho a few minutes to figure out the words. It takes him a few more until the mortifying, frightening feeling sinks his heart to the bottom.

 

“They got Yoon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment letting me know your thoughts ^^


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is such a slow build story ;;  
> I hope you won't get bored and enjoy nonetheless ^^

Jagged breathing. Sometimes light, and sometimes complete darkness. Repressed anger and uncomparable fury. Silence. Sulfur air and dust flying around, covering everything.

And so much blood.

 

Yunho constantly trails between consciousness and not, hanging on the one thing line that keeps his mind clear. They have Yoon. They have his son.

He has no time to blame himself for it, neither the will to do so- he decides to conserve the last bits of power to escape when the opportunity comes. His left eye, the one that hasn't been beaten to state of deforming his sight, looks to the man next to him, who is barely touched. Changmin tries to say something, but Yunho’s ears are far from able to take any words in.

Changmin looks up helplessly, to all those faces he tried so dearly stay away from.

 

A man grabs him by the neck and gives a menacing smile, “Got’cha.” He whispers against his ear. Changmin grunts and tries to reach for air, however, being blocked by the man’s hand.

When he is finally dropped, he roars out a low growl from the depth of his throat.

“What the hell do you want from  _ them _ , Rain?” He barks out, concerned over the unstable Yunho besides him.

“At least you didn't forget my name, baby cousin. Just like you shouldn't forget your place.” He says venomously, “They’re Jungs. Trash of the earth, we’re going to kill them.”

 

Changmin's eyes widen. This is what he has been afraid of. His brain works quickly and his eyes scatter around to find some hidden strength.

“That would be unwise.” He speaks, voice cracking from the tense atmosphere, “If you just kill them… You will get nothing but two dead bodies. Use them to become more powerful.” Changmin's heart races. He never was a religious man, but at the moment, he prays for his plan to work.

“Good thinking.” Rain smirks, “I see you haven't lost your touch to business.”

“I am a Shim, after all,” He replies, trying to sound confident, “ _ Hyung _ .” He adds, hoping Rain will play into his hands.

The man's smile widened, he seems to buy it. Changmin exhales, but not too deeply, as he knows this is far from over.

 

By the evening, they’re taken to another place, unknown to Changmin. This is the only time he grasps a look at the beaten and crying Yoon. His heart aches when he sees the child, and his blood boils deep within his veins.

The kid cries for his father to wake up, to do anything, as much as the most subtle reaction - to no avail. He weeps, calling Yunho again and again until the car stops and he’s abruptly taken away.

 

“Welcome to your new domain, baby cousin.” Rain says proudly, introducing the large building before him, “This is the new headquarters for our family. Your office is at the 28th floor.” He takes Changmin by the hand cuffs and drags him to follow.

Yunho is right behind, being carried by two men dressed in black. Yoon, however, is nowhere to be seen.

 

“You will lead this family.” Rain closes the door to the bleak office. It’s only him and his cousin now.

“If you won't, I will, personally kill the boy. In front of you.” He says as a matter of fact, “If that’s not enough, this is a good time to inform you we have found your sister, and she’s being held back in Japan until you will take your place and order to release her. If you won't, well… I heard a human being can only starve so long…” His voice is poisonous, and his tone is filled with hidden plots. Changmin sighs, he really has no choice. The only thing he can do is to take over and work to release Yunho and Yoon.

 

Then, an idea strikes his mind.

 

“I will lead this family. I will also make us stronger.” Changmin smirks, “I will make the Jungs bow and answer to me.” He says viciously.

 

“Welcome back, baby cousin.” Rain uncuffs him and grants him a triumphant grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, I will read through all of them diligently ^^


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment letting me know about your thoughts ^^

Changmin hovers over the door handle, his hand trembling. He’s dressed in a black clean and sleek suit, feeling alien within his own skin. It has been quite a while since he has done anything alike, but the situation calls for it.

As he finally finds strength, he opens the door and takes an apprehensive step inside it.

“Yunho.” He says quietly, unsure how the other man will react.

There’s some shuffling and the dark figure of the beaten man illuminates under the moonlight coming in from the one, small window.

“Are you here to kill me?” He asks, voice rough and filled with sadness. 

Changmin is taken aback, he doesn't want to do this. “No, I’m here to offer you and Yoon a way to live.” He says in compassion, “I don't want to put you through any more pain because of my family.” Changmin confesses, “It won't be easy, Yunho, but I can't let them kill you, I can't let them leave Yoon without a father.”

“Is he-” Yunho suddenly asks, “Did you see him?” He gives a muffled cry, frustration and anger swelling his blood.

“No, I can't let them know he’s connected to me, but Rain reports to me about his condition. He’s well and unharmed, I told them to take care of him, since I’m going to seal a deal with you.” Changmin goes further towards the man, and sits next to him on the lone bed.

“You have to save Yoon, I can't let him get involved in this life.” He pleads, “I’ll do anything.”

Changmin tells him the deal, and after some thinking, Yunho agrees.

 

Changmin sits back in the leather chair and heaves a sigh. His eyes scan through the papers he has been handed earlier. Nothing picks his interest, as he’s just being re-taught about the mafia’s current affairs. When he left, he had created a big mess, causing many to fight among themselves, but mainly against others. He feels somewhat guilty, but can’t allow the feeling to overcome his senses. 

His mind drifts to the weak man he saw in the locked room. His rough features and genuine worry for his son tells him how deeply he cares for Yoon. He had his doubts about the matter, but Changmin is now sure that this man loves his son, and this is something that has to be cherished and protected. The deal will put him in a problematic position, but as a mob boss, he can allow himself to jeopardize some of his rebuilt reputation.

 

“Everything is ready, sir.” A man informs him.

“Good, make sure you have invited every single one of them. I want a ceremony to show them how rich our family is. Make them overwhelmed.” Changmin orders, “And bring him out of his cell, he needs to look presentable when all of his group will become mine.”

Originally, Changmin would have wanted nothing more than to kill the Jung’s family, but under the circumstances, he’s willing to save them. He will get power, money and some better reputation, and Yunho will live. His mind constantly circles around the older, signaling to his heart his true motives about this. However, Changmin cannot allow himself to feel anything right now. At this moment, he simply wants to ensure the child’s safety.

 

A few days pass, and Changmin finally meets Yunho again. He’s bewildered with the sight in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following through! ^^


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small mentions of smut, nothing really explicit ~

Yunho is scarless, clean and dressed in the most fitting white suit Changmin has ever witnessed. The man drops involuntarily his pen and stands up to meet the other's eyes. They’re beaming in anticipation. Today, he’s about to get some of his freedom back, but most importantly- his son.

Changmin swallows dryly, then asks everyone to leave them alone. As the last person closes the door, he stands up and scans from head to toe the man in front of him. There’s an unknown feeling running down his spine, and Changmin decides to deal with it later.

“I signed the contract.” Yunho says, snapping the other out of his daze, “It’s tonight, isn't it?” He asks bitterly, and Changmin nods.

“There’s no other way.” He says, and gives Yunho a small box, “I got Rain to take care of most of things. This, however, I had to pick myself. You should be flattered.” He jokes cynically.

Yunho shrugs, “I’m doing this for Yoon.” His voice rings with determination, “You told me that’s your reason as well.”

Changmin nods, but feels  _ something _ in his heart.

 

They reach the place early, and the show starts from the very moment they step in. Yunho is lead to a different room from Changmin, but at last, he gets to see Yoon. He hugs the child tightly to his form and places a kiss on his forehead.

“Be a good boy.” He tells him, enclosing his emotions deep within himself, “Changmin is taking care of you.” He whispers and lowers himself to his knees to fix his clothes and hair.

He feels the tears only when Yoon points it out for him. Yunho wipes them and hugs the boy again, tightly, securely and warmly to his body.

“Be a good boy.” He repeats before Changmin's men announce that  _ it’s time. _

 

The ache within his heart gets worse and worse with each person coming in the place. He sees all of his close circle, and his breath hitches when he spots Jaejoong. The man gives Yunho a long face, and he replies with a knowing glance. It’s a sad day for his mafia, as they get a new boss, but no one blames him. There's a silent agreement that Yunho does what is right.

“Please, if we may start.” A male announces, and the hall quietens.

 

The ceremony is quick, and before Yunho knows it- it’s over and he’s being dragged by Changmin into the car. He makes sure Yoon is left to the hands of Jaejoong, bids goodbye and apologizes for not being careful enough and getting to this situation.

Jaejoong dismisses his words and promises to keep his son safe.

 

The ride to the new apartment passes silently. When they enter, he doesn't expect the man to turn and slam him onto the wall. Yunho's eyes widen as he scans the sight in front of him. His nose is taken by the tingling scent of alcohol, but his eyes are captured by Changmin's round and slant ones. He can feel the man in front of him shaking, but not doing anything further, as if waiting for permission which he didn't really need.

Yunho tugs on Changmin's collar, and before he can do anything else, their lips meet in the most animalistic way.

The younger moans into the kiss and moves to peck on Yunho’s neck, before he sucks and marks him.

“I had a really hard week.” Changmin whispers, not allowing Yunho to react appropriately, “I need this.” He confesses.

The older grants him a nod, then pulls him close, tasting his mouth again, battling against the man’s tongue.

 

They’re a moaning mess before they can think about anything. Both of them, seeking relief and escape from today’s events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy and leave a comment below ^^


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of smut, please enjoy ^^

They hold onto anything within reach, their voices are roaming through the empty Halls of the house. Yunho has never done anything like this, while Changmin knows exactly which spots to hit and when. The man beneath him cries in pleasure as he drives inside him, the new bed jumping along with the thrusts.

The noise Yunho makes is the most exquisite thing Changmin has ever heard, and he intends to make the male yelp more and more. He pants heavily against the other’s neck, holding both of his hands pinned to the bed. Whispering dirty psalms into his ear, he pushes deeper and deeper, getting everything he can from a man he wants to keep so close.

Yunho cries, struggling against Changmin's hold. The pain is intense, but the pleasure overrides it easily. He sees stars and his breathing is short and limited as he pushes against Changmin.

He pleads for the other to continue, and he does until they’re both out of power. They drop their arms over one another and embrace the creeping sleep.

 

Yunho wakes up and Changmin is already gone. It takes him a while to get used to the man’s disappearance, but he registers it as a must, due to his job. A few days pass before Yunho is allowed to see Yoon, and it breaks his heart knowing that this will be his new routine.

The child exclaims happily as he runs to his father's arms, carrying a few paintings in his small hands.

“I missed you, daddy.” Yoon says, and it's the sweetest thing Yunho has ever heard. Never once in his life did Yoon call him that, and his heart flutters to the new sound of it.

“I missed you too.” Yunho reciprocates the emotion, before hearing an uncomfortable cough from Changmin's side.

“Right.” The father lets go of him and gestures at the taller, “Yoon, Changmin is going to take care of you too from now on.” He says, “Changmin is your second daddy.” Yunho searches for any kind of repulsive emotion on the child's face, but when he finds none he releases an exhale he has been holding for far too long.

“Okay.” Is all Yoon says, and the child goes to Changmin to examine him closely, “Does that mean you can't be my teacher anymore?” He asks, and the older crouches and gives him a soft smile.

“No, but that doesn't mean I won't help you with homework.” Changmin says sincerely, then leaves the two on their own.

 

Yunho is thankful for the man's understanding, but it comes with a toll. At night, after Changmin comes from work, he whispers profanities to Yunho, telling him how much he needs him at the moment. It doesn't take much for him to play along, and his body yet again becomes Changmin's. He marks him, giving him intense pleasure and even screams out his name, but the most terrifying yet arousing word Yunho hears is  _ mine _ . Changmin reminds him every night that he belongs to him now. That he’s under his family's name and custody, and that everything that once belonged to him, is now  _ theirs _ . 

 

However, the morning is quite different. Yunho is alone, and since a month hasn't passed, he’s still not allowed to go out. He stares blankly at the ring and curses under his breath the lonesome path he chose in order to protect the one thing that truly matters to him. Every time Yoon visits, he feels a little less lonely, but there’s still this distance between him and his new husband.

 

“Don't you want to be with someone else?” He asks one day, when Changmin crawls on top of him.

The man smirks, “Why would I be with _something_ that doesn't belong to me?” He replies and proceeds to suck on his soft spots on the neck.

“Because you don't love me.” Yunho says at a moment of clarity, trying to contain the distraction Changmin provides.

“Where’d you get that idea?” He whispers, and it sends deep uncontrollable shudder to Yunho's body. His chest warms up and suddenly, he feels just a little less lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! ^^


	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! This chapter was inspired by the song "Closer" from the new album. Please leave a comment below ^^

This is the first time he’s scared of Shim Changmin. The first time he sees him truly as the monster his family forced him to be.

His eyes rest emotionless on the client before him and his mouth is quirked into a thin line. There’s barely any light in the office they’ve occupied, but the little moonlight that manages to enter makes his face look paler than it already is. His hands lie on the table and he makes no moves. Silence.

Only the cool wind knocking against the windows make the scene become real and not some kind of a nightmare. A single sweat drop runs down Yunho’s temple, but he pays no attention to it in order not to break the fearsome spell Changmin has brought upon them. Long moments pass in the eerie feeling, and no one speaks.

Yunho is bewildered by how calm and complexed Changmin looks in front of someone who could cause grievous damage to the empire he rebuilt.

 

BANG. And another loud breaking sound. Pens, papers and other trinkets fly around the room. Changmin sweeps everything from the table and takes out a gun. He aims and loads.

“Take one more fucking breath.” He threatens, “And I promise that I will blast your brains out through your eye socket.” 

A chilling shiver runs down Yunho's body, but he forces himself to recollect his posture. He isn't allowed to move. No, not yet.

The man cackles viciously, “Is this some kind of a joke?” He spits in Changmin's direction, “You’re just a child. I heard the stories about you and your family. You’re nothing. You’re just a stone in my way. You’re ju-”

 

BANG. Bang. Bang, bang.

The body falls lifeless on the floor and Changmin's rigid breathing sounds loudly throughout the room. Yunho winces to the sight. He looks terrified at the other, and sees the resentment resting on his features. Yunho swallows dryly, and takes a short, soundless breath.

“Come.” Changmin growls and puts the gun back. When Yunho doesn't move, he grabs his wrist and pulls him, “I said,  **come** .” He barks at his lover and Yunho’s pupils become as small as a feline’s. However, he doesn't move yet again.

“Fine!” He shouts at him, and starts dragging him after. Yunho is completely overtaken by the fear, and he can't register the way they make until they arrive home.

Changmin throws him to the couch and locks the door. His anger is still loud within the silence, and it paralyzes his partner.

He takes his collar harshly between his fists and stares deeply into the black dots before him.

“Yunho.” He growls lowly, “Fucking snap out of it!” He screams all of a sudden, and pushes the man into the cushions.

Yunho finally blinks and registers his surroundings. He tries to mutter something, but every familiar word escapes his mind.

“Fine!” He shouts, “Be like that! I expected you to understand!” Changmin takes off, and the last thing Yunho can hear is their bedroom’s door slamming shut.

 

He breathes deeply. In, out. And repeats. Yunho shakes his head to find clarity, when he finds none, he looks to his trembling hands. Changmin looked in the office like a true murderer. No emotions, no compassion, only hatred. The cold features on his face shook Yunho to the very bone, and he wants to run. However, he has nowhere to, and Yoon will be endangered.

He gets up too quickly and his head spins. He tries again, and take cautious steps towards the bedroom. He falls at the door, sitting against it.

 

“You scare me.” He confesses to no one, “You’ve shown everything I tried not to become and I hoped,” He pauses as tears stream down his face, “You wouldn't be either.” Yunho rests his head on his knees, then knocks it back against the wooden door.

“What I saw in your eyes… I saw Changmin disappearing and becoming someone I don't know. Maybe a great leader of mafias, but.. it wasn't you.” He cries out in grief.

“Please don't do that again.” His shaking voice pleads to the air as tears take over his vision.

 

The door opens and he feels two warm hands hugging him tightly from the back. Changmin kisses his head and rests his own against the other's.

“This is why I ran in the first place.” His voice is nothing but a mere whisper, “I’m becoming a monster.” He says, his own sobs are leaking, “I don't want it to happen again, Yunho.” Changmin confesses, “I’m scared. Of myself, and I don't know what to do.” He digs his nose deeply into the man's hair, inhaling the sweet, intoxicating scent, “Tell me what should I do. What should  _ we _ do.”

 

“Let’s run.” Yunho breaks their cries, “Let’s do it again, and run. You, me, and Yoon. Somewhere no one would recognize us. Somewhere there are no monsters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for leaving such gracious feedbacks. I love reading them, and it makes my day! ^^


	15. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday, it was Eurovision day ^^

His fists are glued to the wall and his spine can feel the rhythm from below. The crysis around them seem to melt, as they are far too focused on one another. This is their only escape- Changmin driving into Yunho, over and over, every night. They forget about the creeping darkness that follows them, and the changes they had to make in order to live.

 

They have made a plan of leaving Seoul, head over to a new start where they can just live, together. Yunho managed to pull some strings and get them plane tickets to China, their only option without going too far. He tries to explain the situation to the eight years old, who questions nothing, but also understands very little. Yunho brings Yoon home now, and spends his evenings with his child.

 

There’s a knock on the office’s door, and Changmin makes a humming noise to allow whoever it is to enter.

Rain steps in with a disgruntled expression, and Changmin understands he  _ knows _ . Yet again, he has to play right and carefully.

“How’s business?” He asks, but the tone of his words mark that he isn't really interested.

“As usual. Do you need anything?” The younger asks coldly, “I’m trying to concentrate.”

Changmin can hear the silent curse the other murmurs.

“I heard your sister is trying to run away again.” He makes a remark, “What should we do with those who run away, baby cousin?”

Changmin sighs and allows himself a second to recollect his thoughts, “Let her be. Those who don't want to cooperate are no use to us.” He says, keeping his voice low.

“It’s treason, baby cousin.” Rain snarls, playing with a pen on the table.

Changmin slams loudly his fist, looking up from the paper before him to his uncle. His eyes are blazing and his mouth is a thin enraged line.

“You should remember your place, Rain.” He growls at him, “I decide the outcome, and if you’re displeased with it, then you may leave. I don't have to explain myself to anyone, not even to you.” His voice is quiet, and full of anger. He has to act as if he cares about this matter. Rain is taken aback and the other smirks inwardly.

“Is there anything else you need?” Changmin asks after a while in silence. He stands up to collect the scattered tools around him, and can sense Rain’s eyes follow him.

“Not at the moment, baby cousin.” He answers, defeated but agitated to try and break Changmin again in the future.

 

He collects Yoon first before he makes a visit at home.

“Yoon, do you remember what your daddy told you?” Changmin asks, but his eyes do not waver from the road.

“You told me to do well in every class and treat Jaejoong-hyung well.”

While the fact that Yoon registers Changmin as his father, already, warms his heart, he cannot allow himself to be at ease. His fists tighten around the wheel.

“I did. But do you remember that we told you we will move?” He questions again, looking at the child in the mirror.

“Yes! You told me not to tell anyone, too.” The eight years old exclaims happily, and it only makes the older’s heart sink lower and lower.

“You didn't tell anyone, right Yoon?” He tries to inquire softly, but the pressure in his voice is apparent. 

“No, daddy.” Yoon says proudly.

“Good boy.” He returns in a low tone.

 

They enter the house with Yoon in Changmin's arms. Yunho has already packed, and now the only thing left to do is to leave, and live.

 

Hopefully, without any problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and prepare for a very intense chapter on the way~


	16. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment ^^

It’s around midday when they enter the airport, and there are plenty of people besides them, waiting to board their flights. Yoon is in Yunho's arms, and Changmin checks the occupants around them, in fear of finding someone familiar.

The people around them chat quietly, and some other louder. They blend in perfectly, what makes the two adults in charge of the eight years old, become even more anxious.

Yunho eyes Changmin, who returns an apprehensive look, unsure of how smoothly the boarding will be. 

Changmin made sure no one would know about this. He told Rain he’s taking a day off in order to be with his family. Suspiciously enough, Rain had no quarrel about the subject and allowed him to be free. After that, he called his sister, telling her she shouldn't worry, and that he’s going to contact her soon again. Thankfully, she understood and asked no questions.

 

They are yet to notice the eyes watching them.

 

As they pass their passports, Yunho starts to suspect. He leans over to Changmin, as if giving him a kiss, and whispers lowly, informing him that there are several people around them who aren't in the line, but are continuously following them. The other hums in return, just as the desk lady tells them to follow her for a few checkups.

Yunho curses under his breath, but follows anyway, as does Changmin.

Yoon is in deep sleep when they arrive to an office, where a police officer is waiting. He looks at some folders as the lady whispers something, and his whole expression changes.

He knows.

 

Before he takes out the gun, Changmin kicks down the table and knocks the two down. Yoon's eyes snap open and he sobs in fear into his father's neck crook. The older tries to calm him down, to no avail.

Changmin finds the gun, and takes it. Then, he grasps the passports tightly and they leave the room that is just the beginning of hell.

He’s conscious now about the random personnel watching them. Rain had prepared them better than he imagined.

“We need to leave.” He says to Yunho, who finally managed to lull the child in his arms.

“We have no escape route. We need to board.” He whispers, “It could be dangerous, though. The scale of Rain's dogs is large enough to capture the whole airport.” He remarks, and Changmin knows it's true. Furthermore, he’s confident that Rain  _ will _ use every possible way to stop them. 

 

Suddenly, the fire alarm rings through and panic strikes all over the building. Citizens run towards exits, but not all of them. A few stay, and watch very carefully the three. Yunho takes the other's hand and pulls him to the other direction. They have to take this quarrel as far as possible from the Innocents.

“What’s the plan?” Changmin asks hastily, sweating out the pressure.

“We board one of the smaller planes. I call Jaejoong, he’ll make his way here and will operate the plane.” His words fly out quickly, but Changmin manages to catch them due to adrenaline.

They’re now alone in the huge airport. It’s them and Rain’s people. Changmin's heart has never beaten as fast as it does now. If they fail, if they don't make it- Yoon will suffer, and that’s something he can't accept.

 

He hides behind a vending machine, when his spouse hides with his son close by. His eyes look for anyone, or anything. The silence in the large area doesn't help his focus, as it is much louder than any noise. His heart races. His breath is shallow. It's hot and night starts to fall, trapping them inside.

Changmin hears footsteps and he backens further behind the machine. His hand is tight on the gun and he’s ready to make the move.

He finds a silhouette. He loads. Aims, and waits.

 

The man starts getting closer and it seems as if he’s carrying a gun as well. If Changmin shoots, his hiding will be discovered. But if he doesn't, he might end up being too close to that man. They will have to run as soon as the bullet flies. Yunho is ready. He gives a nod to the other, and secures his arms around the smallest.

 

He fires, and it seems as if the storm just started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be even more intense! I hope you're prepared ^^


	17. Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is ^^   
> This story is ending soon, be prepared ^^

“Shim.” He calls.

Changmin immediately straightens. His eyes scan the figure twice. He frowns.

“They’re not with me.” The other answers. He loads the gun, aiming. His hands are shaking. He swallows hard down his dry throat and counts.

Rain doesn't move. He smirks and takes a few steps further. Silence. Deep, calculated breaths. Aggravating stiffness runs through Changmin's body as every muscle is perplexed.

“Move, uncle.” He growls, but his voice is weak, “I don't want to hurt you.” He confesses genuinely.

“That’s your weakness, baby cousin.” The older says, every word coming out of his mouth is like poison. He takes another step and reaches for a gun.

“You’re not good enough for this family.” He snarls, “You’re ungrateful, unreliable, a little piece of worthless shit.” Rain loads and points the gun at his shaken cousin.

 

Gunshot. A loud thump of a body.

 

Yoon runs to Changmin and pleads for an embrace, “Daddy!” He cries out, sobbing as he sadly viewed the first time someone was killed before him.

In the state of shock, he can't say anything. With a stoic expression, he takes the child into his arms and picks him up easily, eyes still locked on the dead man on the floor.

“Yunho-” He manages to breathe out, finally averting the scene.

The older shakes his head, “Let’s go. Jaejoong probably waits.” He takes Changmin's hand and leads him to the terminal.

 

They allow Yoon follow them as they clear the area upfront. Yunho checks the bridge to the plane, while Changmin looks for a way to open the doors. None of them are aware of the kid’s disappearance.

 

It isn't until Jaejoong shows himself they're aware that something is missing.

“Min.” Yunho gasps, eyes dilated with fear, “Where’s Yoon?” He whispers.

Silence. No one speaks for long time. The three adults stare at each other. 

“I tipped them off.” Jaejoong says finally, and in his hands there are two guns.

“What?-” Yunho mutters.

“I told your families your whereabouts.” He says coldly. His fingers snap the lock on the guns.

“Jaejoong-” The other tries to speak.

“Shut up.” The man hisses, cutting him, “You have no idea what you’re doing to us. Why can't you just fucking lead the family? Why do you have to turn everything into a bloodbath?” 

“Jaejoong, please-”

“No!” He screams, “You just don't see it. We worked hard to become successful, and you’re just running off, leaving us to become like dust.” 

“Jaejoong, I can explain.” Yunho says in a mere whisper.

“I don't care!”

“Please!” He cries, “He’s my son!”

“It’s too late.”

Understanding lands on Yunho and Changmin, and the two wear a stoic expression of disbelief.

“You wouldn't dare..” Changmin grumbles.

“I did.”

“No!” Yunho shouts.

“You’ll be soon with him too.” 

Jaejoong loads, and pulls the trigger.

 

BANG. He falls onto the floor. Lifeless and cold like the tiles beneath him.

Junsu exhales, “Let’s go.” He says, and passes the dead body. 

“How did you-” Changmin mutters.

“I’ll explain later, your son is waiting.” And with that, they run. 

Yunho never felt as out of breath as right now. He has to see him. He has to know that he's safe.

 

He has to tell him he loves him.

_ Yoon, just wait. Wait for daddy. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment below ~


	18. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to end this ^^  
> Hope everyone enjoyed it~

Yunho runs for Yoon. He hugs the child dearly. If it isn't for Changmin who nudges him to leave, he would stay in the same position for longer. He looks up warily to his partner, and takes his son over his arms. 

“Where to?”

“The plane.” Changmin answers, making his way to the entrance.

The whole time they run, Yunho thanks every deity for the safety of Yoon. He fears so much for the child, and for a moment, he believed that there would be no way to retrieve him.

“Go.” Yoochun orders, pointing at the small jet.

 

It isn't until they take off, Yunho lets go of his son.

“That’s it.” Changmin whispers in disbelief, rising to his feet, “It’s over, Yunho. They won't find us. They  _ can't _ find us.” He says reassuringly.

“Now we will be safe.” He takes the other's hand in his and brings him closer.

It's the first time in a while he smiles, and Changmin couldn't be more relieved to see so. He smiles back, and they fall to each other's embrace.

 

China turns out to be very different.

 

Yoon throws his bag at the entrance and kicks his sneakers away. Changmin looks at him displeased.

“You know your father isn't going to like this.” He says to the 12 years old.

“It’s good then I have two of them.” Yoon smirks and runs off to his room. It isn't long until Changmin hears the ever so familiar noises of video games being played loudly. 

Changmin gets up and knocks on the younger’s door, “You should be doing homework, Yoon.” He says.

“You should be working.” The other answers.  _ God, _ why did he learn the snarky comebacks from Changmin?

“I will tell your dad about this, and I’m not sure he’s going to be so lenient about it after you went out at night last week.”

“Will you stop worrying? I went with friends.” Yoon stops the game.

“You don't know what it's like for us. We almost lost you four years ago, it’s still hard to believe there’s nothing more here.” Changmin explains softly, “We love you, and we don't want you to get hurt.”

Yoon quietens. They hear the sound of door unlocks and Changmin leaves to meet his partner.

Yunho's smile is something that Changmin can never get used to, even after all this time. The man is placing the suitcase down and heads towards the other.

“How was Japan?” Changmin asks, giving into the soft embrace.

“Boring, they really thought they had something good in terms of computers, but it was nothing new.” He nuzzles onto the taller, “How was home?”

“Yoon went out at night only once last week.” He smiles, “There’s a parents meeting in a few days, I think you should go.”

“Of course. Your Chinese is worse than mine.” He smirks and heads to his child.

 

It’s the memorial day for the incident at the airport, and they’re at the graveyard.

Four years ago, their life was very different, filled with tension and fear. They did something neither of them wanted to. Both suffering to their families’ heritage, and both wishing to run. 

They lost so much. So many people they thought to be their comrades, colleagues, friends. All gone. Even family.

 

There’s only one thing remaining, only one thing that ties the two- the birth of a new family. Far away from the grey area of the mafia's work, somewhere they couldn't be found and dragged back to that tiresome life. 

Somewhere they’d be safe.

 

Somewhere Yoon will be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm eager to write this ever since it was announced that TVXQ will appear on The Return of Superman. Please enjoy!


End file.
